


You're Too Cute, I Can't Resist

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [33]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts Play, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Transgirl Riko, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously, Momoi planned to be discreet. This was their first date after a very long time, but as soon as she sees Riko wearing that cute skirt and that black blazer, she can't help but pass the desserts and pull Riko into the toilets of the restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Cute, I Can't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "Momoi riding trans girl! Riko please? (God your fan fictions are so hot I'd love for you to write some femslash!)"
> 
> I was actually super happy about this prompt, because I've planned for a while now to write transgirl!riko/momoi, so thanks a lot for this! This fic is based on this picture: http://violinic.tumblr.com/post/68575983811#notes
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

Previously, Momoi planned to be discreet. This was their first date after a very long time, but as soon as she sees Riko wearing that cute skirt and that black blazer, she can't help but pass the desserts and pull Riko into the toilets of the restaurant.

"Momoi, what—" the brunette gasps before Momoi pulls her skirt up, revealing the cute panties hiding the big bulge of a cock.

"I'm sorry, Riko-san, can't stop—" she sighs before dragging the flat side of her tongue over the soft fabric of Riko's underwear, licks it wet and feels her girlfriend's cock twitch to life.

"So big—" Momoi moans as she pulls the panties down to the smooth and soft balls, takes Riko's cock into her hand and pulls it into her mouth, filling her up so perfectly.

It's hardening with each pump of her head as she hears Riko gasp above her and hold on to the toilet door.

Momoi already knows how to do it, knows her girlfriend is the most sensitive at the underside of her cock, drags her tongue over the soft skin and licks it slick before pulling the shaft back into her mouth.

She feels Riko's cock tremble inside her, feels her own panties soaking wet as she spreads her thighs and reaches into her underwear, fingers parting her folds and slicken them with her own juice.

"Mhh— Riko-san, perfect cock—" she moans around her girlfriend's shaft, makes Riko jolt as she desperately tries to hold on to something, legs trembling and skin flushed, mouth hanging open and leaving mewls with each suck and lick of Momoi's experienced mouth.

"M—Momoi," she moans and tries to push the girl off her. "Enough— I'm already—"

She doesn't have to say more before Momoi is pushing her to sit on to the toilet and make her girlfriend watch as she slowly undresses herself — first her top is coming off velvet bra, presenting Riko her fat tits before pushing her skirt and panties down, her slick cunt on display.

Standing completely naked, Riko can feel her cock swell farther as she takes in every part of her girlfriend's beautiful body — smooth, glowing skin; fat, full tits; long, slender legs and puffy, soaked cunt.

It's been so long seeing her like that that Riko's sure she won't hold out for long as Momoi straddles her lap and reaches for her cock, head pressing to Momoi's soft, sweet hole before she sits down, buries the fat cock wholy inside her.

Both moan and throw their heads back, Momoi clinging to Riko's neck and Riko to her waist.

"Riko-san, it's been so long," she sighs and kisses her girlfriend's cheek before dragging her tongue over the exact same spot. "Dreamed of you filling me up, fingered myself countless times to the thought of your cock inside me—"

Riko closes her eyes and mewls, opens her mouth as Momoi laps at her lips, licks Riko's own tongue as she finally begins to move.

She circles her hips before pulling off, feels her girlfriend's cock pulsing and twitching, so big and filling her up so good.

"Tell me more, please," Riko mewls and twists her face as Momoi sits back down again. "What did you do?"

"Fucked myself open—" Momoi breathes and keeps jumping, circles her hips now and again so Riko's cock hits more of her sensitive places. "Pounded my fingers into my pussy while sucking on my tits, imagined it was you, you filling me up— Wanted you so bad, wanted you to kiss and touch me—"

Riko whines in a high tone before latching on to Momoi's tits, nursing on the nubs and licking them red and swollen.

"Wanted to fuck you so bad, wanted your cock in my ass and pussy—" the pink-haired sobs and feels the cock inside her grow and shake, stroke along her soft walls that clutch and breathe it in.

Momoi keeps moving and jerking, the feeling of being filled by her girlfriend's cock so good that she can't help but be loud, scream in the too small toilet stall. She feels Riko sucking eagerly on her tits, like a little child she's licking and lapping, keeps the nipples in her mouth and suckles on each.

Momoi's hands are holding on to her short, brown hair, pulling and jerking whenever her cock hits especially deep or rubs against a certain spot.

"Riko-san, love your cock so much, hitting my womb—" The pain of Riko's cock reaching too deep is immediately forgotten. Instead she's feeling pleasure out of it, the hurt gradually turning into lust and lewd mewls leaving her pink lips.

Riko reaches down and begins rubbing Momoi's clit in circles, synchronizes the movements with her thrusts and makes her girlfriend scream, body now jerking instead of jumping, and Riko can tell that Momoi is close as she begins to flutter around her cock, fluids dripping all over Riko's lap.

"After that we're going to my place," she whispers against Momoi's plump lips and licks them once. "Gonna fuck you at the door and in the kitchen, the living room and bathroom until we reach the bed." She licks her twice. "And then I'll fuck you again."

Both moan as Momoi begins to tighten at her girlfriend's sweet whispers, and the pink-haired throws her head back, eyes hooded and mouth wide open as she comes in a long mewl and with Riko's name on her lips, cunt clenching and squirting and making it unbearable for Riko to keep herself back.

"Momoi, I— I'm coming—" She shoots her load into Momoi's hole, paints and wets her walls before slumping against the toilet, chest rising in long breaths.

Momoi chuckles and leans forward, kisses her girlfriend on the cheek and smiles.

"What was that about your apartment?"

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
